Toon Link (WW) vs Mickey Mouse
Description Toon Battle! Which whimsical hero will triumph in this duel to the death? Interlude Wiz: Boomstick? When you think of famous Toon's who comes to mind? Boomstick: Why these two of course! They're some of the most famous ones out there! Wiz: Mickey Mouse, the face of Disney, Keyblade wielder and slayer of the Shadow Blot. Boomstick: And Toon Link, the most lovable version of Link, Wielder of the Master Sword and the Hero of Winds. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Toon Link Wiz: For thirteen years the reincarnation of the original hero, Link, lived on the remote island of Outset in a small fishing village. He lived with a small group of people, two of which being his grandmother and younger sister Aryll. On his thirteenth birthday however, a- Boomstick: A GIANT FUCKING BIRD CAME OUT OF THE SKY! Wiz: Er... Yes... The Helmaroc king was being pursued by a band of pirates who were trying to free their captain Tetra from it's claws. They hit it in the head with a rock and it dropped her onto the summit of Outset island Link obtained a sword from a Kind old man... again... He rescued her form the forest monsters, proving he was a real prodigy with the sword. Boomstick: But then the bird came back! And it kidnapped his younger sister and took her off into the sea. Then Link set off on a very long quest to save her, ultimately revealing... Oh SPOILER ALERT! That Tetra turned out to be Zelda and they killed the shit out of Ganon themselves. Wiz: Like every hero, Link wields the Master Sword, a dual edged blade that slays evil. Some sword techniques he's learned are the parry. Using his senses he can predict when an opponent will strike, then roll around around them and slash Boomstick: He also knows the Whirlwind strike which literally spins him around so powerfully that it cuts through almost anything in his way though he gets super dizzy when he's done with it. ''' Wiz: Like many other Link's he's an extremely good archer. He uses regular arrows along with the Fairy Queen's gifts, the Ice and Fire arrows along with the enchanted Light Arrows, which can One shot almost every enemy in the game. These drain magic from his magic bar and he has to limit his use. The Light arrows also only kill enemies who are evil. '''Boomstick: Like any good Link he has a Hookshot that lets him zip around and latch onto things. He can use his iron boots to stay in place and sustain strong blows... heh heh. Wiz: Ugh... He uses another Item called the Wind Waker, that can be used mostly for exploration and travel, but it does let him manipulate the winds so his Deku Leaf travel can work. The Deku Leaf also requires magic to work, and even with help from the wind, it's very slow. He also wears the Power Bracelets, similar to Golden Gauntlets. They don't increase striking power but they let him lift Large stones out of the earth. Boomstick: Really? That's at least a thousand pounds of pressure. After doing a ton of shit for a merchant he obtained Magic Armor, protecting him from blows, except he can't move when he's using it or else it disappears.... so that sucks. It also saps his magic faster than all his abilities. Wiz: His Skull Hammer can send shockwaves that stun enemies and crushing practically anything and his grappling hook lets him swing across ledges and pull objects toward him. It can even stun opponents for a second. He can also throw three bombs at once for a powerful blast. One of the last things in his bag is his Mirror Shield, an indestructible metal shield that can reflect light. Boomstick: As a reincarnation of the hero, he also has the Triforce of Courage, making him an expert puzzle solver and giving him lightning fast reactions. Wiz: This is one Link, you don't want to mess with. Shows Toon Link drawing the master sword. Mickey Mouse Wiz: You can ask anyone- Boomstick: ANYONE! Wiz: And they can tell you who this character is. He is Mickey Mouse, the face of Disney. Boomstick: But what can this guy even do? I mean he's a mouse! Wiz: That's where you're wrong. Even though he's only 2'3 he is the most powerful Disney Hero in existence. He once traveled into a world of forgotten cartoons wielding nothing but a magic paintbrush and defeated all villains within. Boomstick: The paintbrush uses two types of ammo, thinner and regular paint. Thinner actually kills opponents and paint can turn enemies into allies and fix environment. Wiz: Though it's a projectile and doesn't work well in close combat. Luckily he's got The Light Seeker, a Kingdom Key that makes him a dangerous combatant. As King Mickey he wields this for strong combos, but it lacks finishers, so it can't cause a strong KO. Boomstick: This guy is so strong he can take down Shadow's, in the shadow world which is the strongest place for Shadow's, In one hit. Dang how do exterminators deal with this guy? But even his Kingdom Key isn't as strong as his final weapon! His Sorcerer Hat! Wiz: Technically it isn't his hat, it belonged to the sorcerer Yen Sid but this Hat allows him to theoretically control anything! When he used it in Fantasia he controlled entire groups of brooms so he didn't have to chores. He even seems to be able to control the star and constellations?! Boomstick: He can use it to shoot balls of sparkly magic while flying, controlling fire and water and more! Even Mickey without his added abilities can run faster than athletes and jump crazily. He even Navigated a train system by JUMPING ON THE TRAINS! Wiz: Wiz: Mickey is no doubt deadly, but he is timid in some scenario's and many victories often include a friend nearby to help him. Jafar would've defeated him in House of Villains, if Aladdin and Carpet hadn't been nearby to grab his Sorcery hat back. Boomstick: Mickey is a strange new meaning of powerful. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank everyone for reading this and supporting the fights. Thanks! ... OK NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 In DeathBattleFanon City, crowds of people are pulling in to a stadium to watch an all star match. Many famous Stars were gathering to see it too. The Mario bros in Formal attire along with Peach and Daisy, Along with many other faces of the Nintendo world, like Zelda and Donkey Kong. In the other sets of limos Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy. They all locked eyes, Angry at each other for what was about to go down. "Your masscots'a gonna die'a" Mario taunted to Minnie, who scowled and a bickering war started until security broke them up. The groups went inside to their opposite sides and looked down at the combatants. Toon Link stood on one side of the field, while Mickey Mouse was cracking his gloved knuckles and staring menacingly. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I WELCOME YOU TO THE NINTENDO VS DISNEY GRUDGE MATCH! TODAY WE PIT TOON LINK, VERSUS MICKEY MOUSE! ONE WILL NOT BE LEAVING TODAY! COMBATANTS SET?!" They both nodded, and they got into their fighting stances.... FIGHT! Toon Link and Mickey both dashed at one another, Mickey arriving first, trying to punch him, but Link blocks with his shield. Mickey held his hand in pain, but recovered quick enough to dodge a potentially fatal stab from Link. Link continues to attack, pushing Mickey back and forcing him to retreat from his offense. Link chases the quicker Mickey. Mickey thinks for a moment, before summoning his Kingdom Key and changing into his King Mickey Outfit. Link throws his bombs at Mickey, who turns to run, and the resulting shockwave send him flopping into the earth. Mickey dodges a downward Stab from Link. He pulls himself up and gets into a sword battle with Link. For the next few moments the two alternate their offense and defense. Eventually the two realize they're in a stalemate, so they switch weaponry. Mickey draws his Paintbrush while Toon Link pulls out his skull hammer and dashes forward mickey fires some thinner at him, Link knows that it probably isn't the best thing to be hit with so he switches back to shield and deflects the oncoming blobs. Mickey growls and jumps around and tries to shoot him, managing to land some blows and knock him out of his defensive stance. Mickey then draws his Keyblade again and dives down from the air and performs a super combo on him, sending Link flying back as Nintendo characters in the crowds fall silent and watch. Disney characters start cheering even louder. Mickey runs forward to finish him off but gets shot by an arrow. As he yelps in pain and tries to yank the arrow out, another arrow (Blue this time) sniped the Keyblade from his hands and froze it solid against the wall. Mickey finally gets it out and pulls out the paintbrush, keeping Link at a distance with his powerful shots. Mickey had a final item he could bust out to kill Link. He reached into his shirt, pulling out a glowing Blue, pointed hat and putting it atop his head. His clothes changed form and he became Sorcerer Mickey. He smirked and floated, shooting balls of fire at Link who swung his sword and managed to deflect them. Mickey flies around for another couple minutes, hitting Toon Link and damaging him further. Finally Link retreats into his Magic Armor, which defends against the blows but his magic was slowly depleting. Link waits for the right moment and shoots a fire arrow at Mickey's head, impaling it right where the Keyblade was frozen, and destroying the hat. Mickey yelps and runs backwards, while Link begins chasing him. Mickey grabs his Keyblade and dashes forward, the blade glowing with power. Toon Link gasps and grabs his hookshot, firing it at Mickey and tugging him off course. Mickey pulls himself up, only to be hit in the head with a passing Boomerang. Toon Link charges up his Tornado Spin and dashes forward in a glowing green spin attack, slicing Mickey into pieces on contact KO! Results Disney is sobbing over the dead body of Mickey while Toon Link is being commemorated by Nintendo. Wiz: While Mickey was the stronger of the two, Toon Link had the better tools to get the job done. Boomstick: Yeah going up against a strategist/expert swordsman, with only three items and a sword, you're bound to lose eventually. Wiz: See Mickey's hat could be countered by the master sword and shield, as the attacks are light based and deflectable. Boomstick: I guess Mickey wasn't cut out for the competition. Wiz: The winner is Toon Link Next time.... Battle of the Martial Arts saviors! Korra vs Naruto! Trivia -This is Warpstar's second battle that used a LoZ character. -This is WarpStar's first battle with a Disney character. -This is WarpStar's first page with a trivia section. -This page was actually delayed So Warpstar could release Kirby Vs Rosalina and Luma first Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles